Sam and Ainsley
by kindredspirits
Summary: Sam and Ainsley finally get together!
1. Default Chapter

Sam walked through the halls of the West Wing thinking about the long day he had ahead of him. He and Connie were supposed to work on the speech that President Bartlet would deliver to the M.S. Patients Foundation. The speech had to be perfect so that the patients did not think that the President was embarrassed about his M.S, but so that they could get the votes of M.S. patients all over the United States.  
  
As he walked into his office, Sam saw Connie already hard at work on the speech.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi. I decided to get to work, and your secretary let me in to use your office. I hope that's ok."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Mi...office es su offico."  
  
Sam tried miserably at Spanish.  
  
"Sam did you ever take Spanish?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How many years?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"You're a disgrace."  
  
"Well, they pay me to write speeches in English, not Spanish."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Alright, let's get to work."  
  
"Ok, here is what I was thinking..."  
  
***************************************  
  
12:30  
  
Sam and Connie had been working for five hours straight. Finally Sam threw his pen down and sighed.  
  
"Are you ready for a break?"  
  
"About two hours ago, Sam."  
  
"Alright. How about we go get lunch?"  
  
"No. You stay here and rest, and I will go get us something from the mess."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She was about to open his office door to go out, when Sam's secretary walked in.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright Connie. My fault. Sam, I'm sorry to interrupt for the third time, but Ainsley Hayes has called again. For the third time.  
  
"Damn. We were working so hard, I completely forgot to call her back."  
  
"She wanted to talk about the hearings."  
  
"Yeah...Oh Shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ainsley and I were supposed to have lunch today at twelve. God she's going to be so mad."  
  
"Don't be silly Sam, she probably forgot too. Did she come up here?"  
  
"No, Connie, you don't understand. Ainsley does not forget about lunch. Or Dinner yesterday. Or...lunch on Tuesday. Dammit. That's three meals that I've forgotten."  
  
"Sam, she'll get over it. Look, I'll go get us lunch, and you go work on the speech."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Connie left, and Sam sighed and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Sam, do you mind if I take lunch now?"  
  
His secretary asked.  
  
"No. No, not at all. Go on. In fact, take a long lunch. Enjoy it. Somebody should."  
  
"Sam. I'll be back in half an hour. I'm gonna go get Margaret."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
*********************Meanwhile****************  
  
Distribution Venue Closet/Ainsley Hayes' Office  
  
Ainsley Hays sat at her desk thoroughly engrossed at the task at hand. She had her head in her hands, and was staring at the miniature clock on her desk.  
  
12:35  
  
"Dammit. He forgot again."  
  
She had given up on working fifteen minutes ago, and she had been staring at the clock/dreaming since then.  
  
"I need to get a life."  
  
She said to the empty office. Then she made up her mind. She got up, and put on her suit jacket over her blouse. She had taken off the jacket because it was sweltering hot in her office. Now, however, she was emerging back to civilization and air conditioning. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hi, Donna? It's me...yeah...I was wondering if you were busy for lunch...ok...sure, I'll be there in five minutes...no, Fiesta Rancha's fine. Oh, that, well, he's working with Connie...yes, again...I don't think so...Ok...bye."  
  
She closed the door and started to emerge from the basement. One minute later the phone rang, but she was already on her way to Donna's office. The machine picked up the call:  
  
"Hi, Ainsley. Look, I'm really sorry about missing lunch today. And dinner yesterday. And lunch on Tuesday. Look, I promise I'll make it up to you. Alright? How about dinner tonight. I PROMISE I'll be there. I love you. Bye."  
  
***************************  
  
Sam's office. Immediately after the phone call.  
  
'I love you. Where the hell did that come from.'  
  
Was the thought that echoed in Sam's mind. Then, suddenly he knew. It was true. He really did love her. They had never even been on an actual date; just many working dinners at his place or hers. But in those dinners, they had shared man laughs, and tender moments, when they had bared they're deepest, darkest secrets to each other.  
  
"Oh well. At least now she'll know."  
  
'And then kick my but.'  
  
He added as a mental thought. But then Connie returned with food, and they started to work again. Still, Sam couldn't concentrate knowing how much he wanted to tell Ainsley in person.  
  
******************************  
  
Fiesta Rancha  
  
"Donna, he's not interested."  
  
"But he is. Ainsley, I've seen the way he looks at you. He's never looked at anyone that way before."  
  
"Yeah, with pure annoyance."  
  
"No, with pure love. Ainsley, will you just accept the fact that Sam Seaborne is in love with you, and you are in love with him?"  
  
"Right. The way you've accepted the fact that Josh is in love with you and you are in love with him?"  
  
"Josh is not in love with me and I certainly don't love him."  
  
"Do so."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do so."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Ok, we're arguing like  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Jessica Fields stood at the front of her class and closed her teacher's manual.  
  
"I know that you all studied hard for the final exams, so the rest of the work will be relatively easy."  
  
"Professor Fields!"  
  
A young man in the back row raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr. Smithson."  
  
"Is it true that you are going to Egypt this summer on an archeological dig?"  
  
Jessica sighed.  
  
"Are the rumors flying around?"  
  
"Just that you are going to Egypt."  
  
"Alright. As you all know, I used to work for an agency that discovered Egyptian pyramids, temples, tombs and anything else from ancient Egypt. Last year, I left the agency to come teach here at Oxford. About two months ago, I was invited by the agency to fly out to Egypt and supervise the final stages of the dig that I have been very interested in for many years. I accepted the job, and am leaving on Friday. But, rest assured, I will be back in the fall to ruin your lives."  
  
The class laughed, and another man raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is the dig?"  
  
Again Jessica sighed.  
  
"How many of you know of the legend of the Temple of Shakuri?"  
  
The entire class raised their hands.  
  
"Well, for years I completely believed that the temple, which is actually a pyramid, exists. I found ancient scrolls and clues as to where the temple was, and I was right. The agency has found the temple, and because of my interest, they asked me to head it up."  
  
"Why did you leave the agency?"  
  
"Come on people, I know you're just trying to get out of your assignment."  
  
The class laughed again.  
  
"Now, for Friday, I want you to write an essay about what you thought about this class. Be completely honest. Tell everything you liked and disliked. And…I want it written in hieroglyphics."  
  
This time groans came from the college students.  
  
"You people are going to be seniors next year, and you are majoring in this branch. I know I've assigned hieroglyphic papers before. Now, I want you to- "  
  
The classroom door opened, and a man entered, interrupting her. He was tall with sandy blonde hair, and was completely tanned. He wore khakis, and an explorers' shirt with pockets all over. There was a red bandana around his neck, and he looked like he was ready to drop. As he entered the room, the entire class gasped. He just turned to Jessica.  
  
"Well, well. Professor Fields."  
  
"Alex."  
  
"I just stopped by to see you for a moment. I knew your class was almost done."  
  
"Yes, just have a seat by the window."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He walked to the window, and took an observers seat.  
  
"Class, this is Dr. Alex Manning, he also works for the agency."  
  
She knew that they were all aware of who he was, but she wanted to see the reaction. When Jessica had walked into the classroom on her first day, the reaction had been the same. Everyone had been amazed to be in the same room with the famous archeologist, Jessica Fields.  
  
"Anyway, back to your assignment. It needs to be a minimal of two pages long. Try to make the hieroglyphics as neat and clean as you can. Because you have to write them by hand, 


	2. Remembering

12:30  
  
Sam and Connie had been working for five hours straight. Finally Sam threw his pen down and sighed.  
  
"Are you ready for a break?"  
  
"About two hours ago, Sam."  
  
"Alright. How about we go get lunch?"  
  
"No. You stay here and rest, and I will go get us something from the mess."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She was about to open his office door to go out, when Sam's secretary walked in.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright Connie. My fault. Sam, I'm sorry to interrupt for the third time, but Ainsley Hayes has called again. For the third time.  
  
"Damn. We were working so hard, I completely forgot to call her back."  
  
"She wanted to talk about the hearings."  
  
"Yeah...Oh Shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ainsley and I were supposed to have lunch today at twelve. God she's going to be so mad."  
  
"Don't be silly Sam, she probably forgot too. Did she come up here?"  
  
"No, Connie, you don't understand. Ainsley does not forget about lunch. Or Dinner yesterday. Or...lunch on Tuesday. Dammit. That's three meals that I've forgotten."  
  
"Sam, she'll get over it. Look, I'll go get us lunch, and you go work on the speech."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Connie left, and Sam sighed and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Sam, do you mind if I take lunch now?"  
  
His secretary asked.  
  
"No. No, not at all. Go on. In fact, take a long lunch. Enjoy it. Somebody should."  
  
"Sam. I'll be back in half an hour. I'm gonna go get Margaret."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"See ya." 


	3. Realizing

*********************Meanwhile****************  
  
Distribution Venue Closet/Ainsley Hayes' Office  
  
Ainsley Hays sat at her desk thoroughly engrossed at the task at hand. She had her head in her hands, and was staring at the miniature clock on her desk.  
  
12:35  
  
"Dammit. He forgot again."  
  
She had given up on working fifteen minutes ago, and she had been staring at the clock/dreaming since then.  
  
"I need to get a life."  
  
She said to the empty office. Then she made up her mind. She got up, and put on her suit jacket over her blouse. She had taken off the jacket because it was sweltering hot in her office. Now, however, she was emerging back to civilization and air conditioning. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hi, Donna? It's me...yeah...I was wondering if you were busy for lunch...ok...sure, I'll be there in five minutes...no, Fiesta Rancha's fine. Oh, that, well, he's working with Connie...yes, again...I don't think so...Ok...bye."  
  
She closed the door and started to emerge from the basement. One minute later the phone rang, but she was already on her way to Donna's office. The machine picked up the call:  
  
"Hi, Ainsley. Look, I'm really sorry about missing lunch today. And dinner yesterday. And lunch on Tuesday. Look, I promise I'll make it up to you. Alright? How about dinner tonight. I PROMISE I'll be there. I love you. Bye."  
  
***************************  
  
Sam's office. Immediately after the phone call.  
  
'I love you. Where the hell did that come from.'  
  
Was the thought that echoed in Sam's mind. Then, suddenly he knew. It was true. He really did love her. They had never even been on an actual date; just many working dinners at his place or hers. But in those dinners, they had shared man laughs, and tender moments, when they had bared they're deepest, darkest secrets to each other.  
  
"Oh well. At least now she'll know."  
  
'And then kick my but.'  
  
He added as a mental thought. But then Connie returned with food, and they started to work again. Still, 


End file.
